User talk:Thejenster3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mossstar's Omen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 14:15, May 27, 2012 Hi :) Send me a massage if you need any help! ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you going to join a RP clan? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, clan creating has stopped...but a few good clans are MountainClan, Umbras Pack, Sky Rulers, Betulis Pack, ThunderClan, and Aqua Pack :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I didn't know how to make siggies the right way until only a few months ago :P Just tell me what you want it so say and such, and I can give you the code :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:55, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Finished! :) User:Thejenster3/Sig P.S. I added a little bit extra to the siggie. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:25, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Do you know how to make it work? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:44, July 1, 2012 (UTC) O.K. First, type: User:Thejenster3/Sig into your siggie box in your preferences. Then add [ ] around User:Thejenster3/Sig. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Um, did it work? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I gave you the wrong code :( Try this: ღ''Treelight''ღ Add that but with no spaces. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Get rid of [ ] and it should work :) Bew sure to have the "costom signature" box checked :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Um....I think I'm giving you the wrong instructions. K, get rid of these: And replace them with these: ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) O.K, try this. Go onto your siggie page, edit in source mode, and copy the code. Paste it to your siggie box in the preferences and save it. Make sure that you ''can have ''custom siggies and not just your name with no codeing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I could add your siggie for you. But it requires a lot of trust. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:41, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you mind voting for the new blanks? Click here! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) O.K, but it's like, July....Do you have year-round school or somethin'? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:56, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but non Project Charat members are not allowed to make chararts for pages. Your picture will be deleted. Sorry, but it's to make sure the quality is consistant. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm making your charat :) But even if you did make a charat, you couldn't use it because you would have broken the rules. And if you did it again you would have been banned. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) How's this? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:07, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Read the rules page please :) You may add it to the ;page now, but add it correctly! :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) You can rp anybody you want in the rp as long as it's your cat/wolf/dragon. You can make BMO, Peppermint Butler, Cinnamon Bun, (even the snail. XD) If you don't want to roleplay PB anymore, just leave her up for adoption and make someone if you like. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:46, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Jenster -pokes- Where are chu? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ilu <3 :D ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hehehe SUBST:User:Thejenster/Sig 17:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Working? SUBST:User:Thejenster/Sig 17:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) NOW!? ღTreelightღ 17:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) late welcome hello theienster3 (well i think that how you spell your username xD) welcome to the wiki if you have anyquestions ask the admins and if you want to chat you can chat with me. have fun on the wiki! :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Signature testing User:Thejenster3/Sig 15:43, November 16, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Thejenster3|✯Treelight ✯]] (talk) 15:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Thejenster3/Sig]] (talk) 15:50, November 16, 2012 (UTC) K, but later :) Icewish ♥ 23:05, November 16, 2012 (UTC) XD No one listens to me any more.... You have to put a request on the Character Adoptions page :) Icewish ♥ 14:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Jen, I saw your message on Icy's talk. Swampert is free to rp. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, we aren't allowed to have legendaries, for Silver's sake. :( We ruled them out a long time ago. And you play Minecraft? I love Minecraft :D ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:18, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have! :D ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) No categories. Icewish ♥ 02:43, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Also, do not spam pages with useless categories. "Epicness" and "Awesomeness" are not categories. Icewish ♥ 02:44, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Random Message of Randomness ... :O I want to be a potato when I grow up too! Just joking. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 13:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) hey, please go to my page and go to Warriors: Dawn of new beginings, ad and edit but don't edit Scorchstar xD ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) hello thejenster3 (can i call you thejen?) im skaarsgurd you can call me night i just wanted to say happy extremely late welcome and i hope you get lots of edits. (im not very active but if you wanna chat send me a message on my talk page)Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki No one say I couldn't use my own wiki to advertise, so.... Please join The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki :D It is a warriors RP site much like this one, but this one died, so you know :/ Anyways, here is a link if you would like to join:http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 03:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC)